Unforgettable Trip to America
by Ryoma24Jestree
Summary: Ryoma and his friends are on a trip. But something happened to Ryoma and the others. They we're forced to fight Ryoma's rival and his members to take revenge from Ryoma and the others. And then, something happened to Ryoma. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna-san! This is my first fanfiction so far, and I'm sorry for the wrong grammars. I'm really bad at English. . Well then, enjoy reading the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY THE OOCs.**

* * *

Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and other Tennis Clubs were having practice matches at Atobe's courts, It's been weeks since Ryoma came back from America, so everyone decided to have a pratice match because its been months when Ryoma leaves Japan for US Open.

"Probability of having a cross-shot, 93%." Inui said while hitting the tennis ball for their match point.

"Game and Match! Inui-Yanagi pair, six games to four!" Horio said.

"Nice game, Inui." Yanagi says, tapping his own racket to Inui's racket. Inui just smiled at Yanagi.  
"Inui and Yanagi-kun's data is always unbeatable." Marui said, then blows a bubble.  
"There no doubt about it." Kenya said, then sighs. Then they all looked at the other court.

"Cyclone Smash!" Ryoma said while smashing the ball.

"Game and Match, Echizen! Six games to two!" Kachiro counted.

"Hmmm ... It seems Seigaku's rookie improved a lot." Yanagi says to Inui.  
"That boy never change." Yukimura says.  
"Soda ne." Sanada said.

"Sugoi ne, Echizen! But you won't beat me next time!" Momoshiro said to his tensai.  
"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." Ryoma says cockyly.  
"By the way, Echizen. Isn't your brother just came home from America too?" Momoshiro says.  
"He isn't my real brother. He was just adopted by that old man. It has nothing to do with me anyway." Ryoma said.  
"Is that so?" Momoshiro said.

"Nani?" Kintaro shouted.

"Can you please keep quiet?" Momoshiro shouted angrily.  
"Koshimae has an older brother?" Kintaro says while going to Ryoma. "I wonder if he's as strong as you koshimae!"  
Kintaro added then the other players looked at them curiously.  
"Don't make to much of a fuss just because of that." Ryoma said.

"Aniki, you didn't tell me that Echizen has an older brother." Yuuta told his brother.  
"Is that so?" Fuji answered his brother, smiling.

"Hn..So that Seigaku brat has an older brother. You didn't tell me about that, Tezuka." Atobe says, then looks at Tezuka.  
"There's nothing important about that." Tezuka said.

"Hey, Kintaro-kun! Ofcourse Ochibi's stronger, Right Ochibi?" Eiji says while hugging Ryoma tightly.  
"That hurts, Eiji-senpai." Ryoma said.  
"Eiji!" Oishi said.  
"Hai, hai!" Eiji says while letting go of Ryoma.

"Quiet down please!" Sumire said. All the players looked at her. "There's someone that would like to join your prac-  
tice and like to meet you all." Sumire added.

"Someone?" Tachibana said.  
"Who would that be, Echizen?" Momoshiro says.  
"How am I supposed to know." Ryoma said.  
"Who would that be, Do you who it is, Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh said.  
"I don't even know." Inui said, looking at his Data notebook.

"Do you who it is Atobe? Do you invite someone?" Shishido said.  
"No. We decided that we're the only ones, right?" Atobe said.

"I hope he's stronger than you, koshimae!" Kintaro said happily.  
"Baka. There is no person like that." Ryoma said, cockly.

"Is that so, Chibisuke?" A voice came.

"ECHIZEN RYOGA?" The Seigaku regulars shouted in suprise, except Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, and Ryoma.  
"Devil's speak." Inui murmured.

"What're you doing here?" Ryoma said, looking like he don't what to see his brother.  
"Don't you here what Sumire-sensei said? I wanted to join you all!" Ryoga said happily.  
"It's what I mean." Ryoma says, a little loud.

"Look Kin-chan, It's Echizen-kun's older brother." Shiraishi told Kintaro.  
"Eh! Koshimae's Aniki!" Kintaro said Happily.

"So that's Echizen's older brother, dane." Shinya said.  
"Hmm..I wonder if we could invite him to join our Tennis Club." Mizuki said.  
"But he's already a high schooler, Mizuka-san. Don't you see? Yuuta said.  
"What did you say, Yuuta?" Mizuki said.  
"Betsuni." Yuuta said then gulps.

"Ryoma-sama's Aniki!, he's so handsome like Ryoma-sama, but Ryoma-sama is the best!" Tomoka says, blushing.  
"Tomo-chan..You're voice is so loud." Sakuno says, looking at Ryoma, blushing.

"It's a nice atmosphere here, Chibisuke! It seems like everyone wants to see me!" Ryoga said, putting his arms around Ryoma's shoulder.  
"I don't think so." Ryoma says, then pushes away Ryoga's arms.  
"Don't be like that to your older brother, Chibisuke." Ryoga said.  
"You're not my older brother." Ryoma says then ignores Ryoga.  
"Nani?" Ryoga says angrily, makes the other players look at him

"Echizen and his older brother seems so close, dane." said.

"That's wrong!" Ryoma and Ryoga said,

"By the way, I am Echizen Ryoga. Yoroshiki minna-san. Ryoga said smiling.  
"Yoroshiku." All the players said.  
"Anou...I just have something to tell you all." Rgoga says, then all the players looked at him.  
"What is it?" Ryoma said.  
"I just want to tell you something." Ryoga said.  
"Just tell it straight." Ryoma says, opening his ponta.  
"Chotto! You mean, you're not going to play me?" Kintaro said.  
"I didn't tell that!, I'll play a match with you whenever you like." Ryoga said.  
"Hontou? Yatta!" Kintaro said happily.  
"By the way, what do want to tell us?" Fuji says.  
"It's just been a couple of weeks before Christmas, Right? So I think we could have a Christmas Vacation somewhere."  
Ryoga said, then smiled at Ryoma evily. Ryoma just ignored him.

"Vacation?" Tachibana says.  
"Christmas Vacation huh. And why you invited us?" Atobe said.

"The more the merrier! Right, Chibisuke?" Ryoga said.  
"I don't care about it." Ryoma said the looked away.  
"And, we could play there!" Ryoga said joyfully.

"That's what I want!" Momoshiro said excitedly.  
"Fshh..You acted like a kid." Kaidoh said.  
"What did you say, Mamushi?" Momoshiro said angrily.  
"Stop you two." Oishi said. The two just looked at each other evily.

"What do you think of it, Tezuka?" Fuji said.  
"It's ok to relax sometimes, Tezuka." Atobe told him.  
"That's right. Eating some lemonades or oranges under the sun is good for the body when your in the beach. Maybe I can add some oranges and something to my Inui Super Deluxe Juice for this Vacation." Inui said then evil grins.  
"YOU DON'T NEED TO!" All the Seigaku Regulars shouted except Fuji and Tezuka.  
"Is that so? I thought you'd like it all." Inui says.  
"NO WAY!" They shouted again. ( XD )

"Hahaha! Even Chibisuke don't like it! I wonder why." Ryoga said laughing.  
"Do you want to know why?" Inui said handing Ryoga his Inui Super Deluxe Drink. "I don't need to.*gulps*" Ryoga says when he sees its terrifying color. ( XD ) Other players laughed especially Ryoma.

"By the way Echizen, What do you think of this 'Christmas Vacation' ? Momoshiro told Ryoma.  
"*Sighs* Everyone seems wanted to come, so what can I do?" Ryoma said when he notices that everyone wanted to come.  
"That's good, Chibisuke!" Ryoga said happily, thinking that his plan worked.

"It's good to relax sometimes." Tezuka said.  
"That's the spirit, Tezuka."  
"Alright! Everyone was coming Ochibi!" Eiji says then hugged Ryoma.

"Oh!" Ryoga murmured.  
"What is it this time?" Ryoma says.  
"We're not just going to celebrate Christmas." Ryoga said, smiling.  
"It's not just Christmas?" Ryoma asks.  
"E-eh? You mean, you totally forgot your birthday?" Ryoga shouted, makes everybody surprised.

"Echizen's birthday?" All the players said in unison.

"Ochibi's birthay? You didn't tell us about that, Ochibi!" Eiji said loudly.  
"Right, right! How can you not tell you senpais about that!" Momoshiro says "I almost forgot about that. It's not a big deal anyway." Ryoma says.  
"*laughs a little* He even forgot his birthday." Atobe murmured.  
"So when is it, Koshimae!" Kintaro said.  
"It's on December 24!" Ryoga said loudly.  
"Our Pillar of Support gonna have his birthday, Tezuka." Fuji said. Tezuka just nodded.

"So where are we gonna have our vacation?" Shiraishi said.  
"It's in America, America!" Ryoga said joyfully.

"AMERICA?" The players shouted.

"And we're gonna go there tomorrow." Ryoga says.

"TOMORROW?" They all said in unison.

* * *

**So, did you liked it? I really want to put Ryoga in the story, so I put him there. :D For RyoSaku lovers, I'm gonna put many RyoSakus in the next Chapters, so wait for it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Here's the second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it! :) Once again, sorry for the wrong grammars! I think, this chapter has the RyoSaku moments. :'' Well then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY THE OOCs.**

* * *

"Chotto matteo, isn't tomorrow so fast?" Oishi said.  
"That's right nya~" Eji added.  
"You cannot make decisions by yourself." Ryoma said.  
"But Chibisuke, if we go tomorrow, we can enjoy our vacation longer." Ryoga says to Ryoma, then evil grins.  
"I will surely not enjoy it anyways." Ryoma murmured.

"Forget it. If he says tomorrow, then we're going tomorrow." Atobe said.  
"Atobe?" the other players said.  
"See? Even ... Anou.. What's your name?" Ryoga said.  
"Atobe Keigo." Atobe says, irritated.  
"That's right, that's right!" Ryoga said. "Even Atobe agreed."

"Atobe is right, He's the one who invited us, anyways." Yukimura said.  
"Yukimura-buchou!" Kirihara said.  
"Demo san..We can't arrange our flights so easily." Yukimura says.  
"That's right!" Kintaro agreed."

"Don't worry!, Oyaji already solved that." Ryoga said.  
"Oyaji?" Ryoma said.  
"He already arrange our flight." Ryoga said.  
"How?" Ryoma said.  
"He already hired a plane, so there's nothing to worry about." Ryoga said. "He told me that he and uka-san would come too. And..Nanako-chan." Ryoga said.  
"Nani? And why would they come?" Ryoma said then drinks his ponta.  
"Ofcourse they would come! We're celebrating your birthday! Weren't they your parents?" Ryoga says.

"Hnn..So Nanjiroh and Rinko-san would come too huh." Sumire murmured.  
"Nanjiroh?" Atobe asked.  
"You mean Nanjiroh Echizen?" Shiraishi said.  
"Nanjiroh Echizen? Isn't he was a Legendary Tennis Player?" Tachibana said.

"Hontou? Koshimae's father is a Legendary Tennis Player?" Kintaro said loudly.  
"So that boy has that background." Yukimura said. Ryoma just sighed.

"So, are we going tomorrow?" Ryoga says, thinking their plan was a success.  
"By the way, You and Oyaji planned this right?" Ryoma said.  
"How did you know, Chibisuke!" Ryoga said then laughs.  
"Ofcourse. I'll surely know." Ryoma whisphered to himself.

"Well then, let's pack up our things." Oishi said.  
"That's right." Tezuka said.

"Chotto, chotto! Didn't you just say that you're going to fight me?" Kintaro told Ryoga.  
"Oh, that's right." Ryoga murmured.  
"Well then, Let's go!" Kintaro says while serving the ball to Ryoga. Everyone didn't notice that he was already in the court.  
"Hmm...Your pretty excited huh." Ryoga says while returning the ball so fast.

"Ryoga! 0-15!" Horio counted.

"Hmm..It seems that improved a lot since we played." Ryoma told Ryoga.  
"Ofcourse." Ryoga says while playing.

"I can collect many data in this match." Inui said, writing something in his Data Notebook.

"Aniki, Is that Echizen Ryoga really strong?" Yuuta asked his brother.  
"I can't really say. We never really seen the end of the match of the twi, We only knew that Echizen won their match,  
and Echizen Ryoga made Echizen really hopeless at first." Fuji said.  
"It seems that Echizen Ryoga is really strong to make Echizen really hopeless." Yuuta said.  
"It seems so." Fuji said.

"Let's see of that Echizen Ryoga is a worthy opponent. But me, Atobe Keigo will definitely beat him. Atobe said then all the Hyotei Regulars looked at him.

After one and a half hour, their score is four games to four.

"You're pretty good too, Koshimae's aniki." Kintaro says then served the ball.  
"Domo." Ryoga said while returning the ball then they keep rallying.

"Where are you going Echizen?" Momoshiro says, noticing Ryoma walking outside the court.  
"It has nothing to do with you." Ryoma said, then continues to walk.  
"Nani?" Momoshiro said loudly. "Even I am your senpai, you talked to me that way!" Momoshiro shouted at him but Ryoma just ignored him.

"Momo!" Eiji called.  
"Nande, Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro answered.  
"Do you want to follow Ochibi?" Eiji said then evil grins.  
"That sounds fun, Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro said, then they followed Ryoma.

"Eiji, Momo! Where are you going?" Oishi called them, noticing that they were walking outside the court. Then Kaidoh and Kawamura noticed them too.  
"Just going somewhere, Oishi-senpai!" Momoshiro answered while running.

Meanwhile ...

"It's so hot" Ryoma murmured, putting his hand on his forehead then looks at the sky. And then, he washed his face and decided to buy ponta. Then Sakuno saw him.  
"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called him, running towards Ryoma. But Ryoma just ignored Sakuno and continues to buy Ponta.  
Eiji and Momo hid at the bushes and looked them.  
"Fight Ochibi!" Eiji says softly.  
"Seishunen, Seishunen." Momoshiro said then laughs a little.

"Ryoma-kun, I have some cupcakes that I baked last night. I hope you'll like it." Sakuno while handing Ryoma the cup-  
cakes, blushing.  
"You know, it's bad to make some bad cupcakes." Ryoma says, taking the cupcakes. "And what's the point to bake these."  
Ryoma said.

"Tch! Echizen really knows nothing!" Momoshiro says softly.

"Just try it, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said. While Ryoma eats it, Sakuno blushed a little.  
"How dissapointing." Ryoma said, then drinks his ponta.  
"Is that so?" Sakuno said sadly.

"Ochibi's lying!" Eiji said.  
"We've got do nothing, Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro said.  
"That's right!" Eiji says. Then he notices the rock beside him and then, he rolled it to Sakuno.

"Goodluck for your pratice match, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno says. But before Sakuno walks away, she slipped because of the rock and accidentally hugged Ryoma. Sakuno blushed so much, her face was so red. Ryoma was a little suprised of what happened.

"Gomenesai, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno says then bows. After that, he runned so fast.

"Nice one, Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro said loudly, that makes Ryoma notice them.  
"What're you doing here, Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma said.  
"Betsuni! Just walking around, Echizen!" Momoshiro said then they run so fast.  
"Ja ne, Ochibi!" Eiji added.

"They look so weird..." Ryoma murmured. "Eh?" Ryoma said when he noticed Sakuno's locket necklace.  
"Ryuza-" Ryoma was supposed to call Sakuno but she was gone already.  
"She lost it." Ryoma whisphered to himself then he opened it. He was suprised from what he saw.

His picture and Sakuno's picture was in Sakuno's locket.

* * *

**So, how is it? :) Maybe, I'll upload the next chapter right now! :D Too fast, isn't it? I typed it already before. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hn?" Ryoma murmured, then he closes Sakuno's locket then whisphers to himself. "Weirdo. She's putting someone's some-

one's to her own locket. After that, Ryoma went back to the court.

Game and match! Kintaro, Seven games to six!

"He lost?" Ryoma murmurs.

"Omedetou, Kin-chan. That was a nice game." Shiraishi said. Kintaro just smiled at shiraishi. He wasn't really happy that he won.

-FLASHBACK-

"This is a long tie-break." Inui said.  
"They really don't want to lose." Kaidoh added.

"143-144" the game counts.

Kintaro was going to serve the ball for his match point. Ryoga goes to the net to use drop shot. Kintaro notice his his racket slipped from his hand, making the ball don't get over the net.

"Game and match! Kintaro, Seven games to six!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"If his racket doesn't slippend from his hand, he would've win."Kintaro says in his mind.

"It's so dissapointing that you lost to him." Ryoma said to his older brother, then drinks his ponta.  
"Is that so, Chibisuke?" Ryoga told his brother while wiping his self with a towel.  
"You didn't get serious in your match, did you?" Ryoma said.  
"Hmph. Mada mada daze, Chi-bi-su-ke." Ryoga said cockily.  
"I don't think so." Ryoma said.  
"By the way Chibisuke, where did you get that locket?" Ryoga said, noticing his younger brother holding a locket.  
Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji, and some other players keep looking at them and noticed Sakuno's locket too.  
"This?" Ryoma said while looking it. "Ryuzaki lost it when she runned away a while a ago." Ryoma said.  
"Who's Ryuzaki?" Ryogo said.

"Ochibi's girlfriend!" Eiji shouted while Momoshiro is laughing behind him. All the players looked at then when Eiji shouted.  
"Chibisuke's girlfriend?" Ryoga said then he started to grinned evily.  
"You didn't tell me about that, Chibisuke!" Ryoga said happily tapping Ryoma's back again and again.  
"Seishunen, seishunen." Momoshiro added.  
"Huh?" Ryoma said. He don't understand them. Then he sighed and walked away. (as expected at don't know every-  
thing about love XD)

"Echizen has a girlfriend?" Ibu said.  
"It seems so." Kamio added.

"So by the way, the flight is at 9:00, don't be late!" Ryoga said loudly.  
"Oishi, Let's go to the airport together tomorrow!" Eiji said happily.  
"Sure." Oishi answered.

Ryoma get his bag then walked outside the courts.

"Where are you going, Echizen?" Momoshiro said.

"Going home to packed up my things." Ryoma said, not looking at him.

"Well then, Let's go!" Kintaro said happily.

"That Echizen always walked ahead of us. Let's go, Kabaiji." Atobe said.  
"Yes." Kabaji said. Then the other player keeped their racket and staterted to walked.

-MEANWHILE-

Sakuno keeps running until she bumped into Tomoka.

"That hurts, Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted at her friend. "Where did you go? I keep looking for you!" She added.  
"Gomenasai, Tomo-chan. I just go somewhere." Sakuno said.

"Eh?" Tomoka said.  
"Doshte, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said.  
"Where's your locket, Sakuno?" Tomoka asks.  
"Eh?" Sakuno murmured then she looked at her chest to find her locket. She remembered when she accidentally hugged Ryoma. She blushed when she remembered that. She thinks she might have lost her locket their.  
"Sakuno, why are you blushing?" Tomoka asked her.  
"Eh? Betsuni. Wait for me here again, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said then she go to the place where she sees Ryoma.

"Where is it, where is it?" Sakuno says in her mind.  
"Is this what your finding?" Sakuno heard a voice. When she looked up, she sees Ryoma.  
"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said loudly. Ryoma hand her locket to her.  
"Arigatou gozaimazu!" Sakuno said, bowing her head.  
"Sometimes, be careful at your things." Ryoma said then walks away.  
"Eh?" Sakuno murmured."Hai!" She added.

"So Ryoma-kun get it to give me this." Sakuno blushed a little because of that. But then, she remembered that Ryoma's picture was in her locket.  
"Don't tell me that-" Sakuno said the she opens her locket. "Does Ryoma-kun saw this?" Sakuno says in her mind.

"Tadaima!" Ryoma says.  
"Welcome home, Ryoma-san." Nanako said. "Konbanwa." She said while smiling.  
"Konbanwa." Ryoma said while going upstairs.

"I'm home too!" Ryoga said. "Konbanwa." Nanako said, the smiled at him. "Dinner's ready." Rinko said. Ryoga take a sit at the dinning chair.

"Ryoma! Do you wanna eat?" Rinko called her son.  
"I'll eat later!" Ryoma answered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ryoma-san, Wake up!" Nanako wakes her cousin. "Isn't your flight is at 9:00 am?" Nanako added then walks down the stairs.  
"Hai,hai." Ryoma said, feeling sleepy. "Ohayou, Karupin. Today's the day I'm going to America. Be a good boy, Karu."  
"Meow!" Karupin mumbled. Ryoma smiled at him then he followed his cousin.

"Ohayou." Rinko said, smiling at her son.  
"Ohayou." Ryoma answered then sits on the dinning chair. He looked around to find his older brother. "Where's Ryoga?"  
"Ryoga-san? He's gone early." Nanako said.  
"Do you already packed up your things?" His mother asked him.  
"Yeah." Ryoma answered.

"Don't worry brat! We'll follow you and your brother next week!" Nanjirou said.  
"It's ok if you'll not follow us. It'll be better." Ryoma says then bites the bread.  
"Nani?" Nanjirou said then they heard Momoshiro shouting outside their house.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro calls. "You ready?"  
"I'm going!" Ryoma answered then gets his bag.  
"Have a fun trip, Ryoma-san." Nanako said.  
"Be careful, Ryoma." Rinko said.  
"Ja ne." Ryoma said then goes to Momoshiro.

"C'mon, Echizen! We're going to meet the others at the school." Momoshiro said.  
"Just hold on a minute!" Ryoma said the ride at his senpai's bike.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This day has finally come! We're going to America!" Kintaro says happily.  
"Childish." Atobe murmured. "You act like a child going to a fieldtrip." Atobe added.

"They're here." Yukimura said.

"Hn?" Atobe murmured. Everyone looked where Yukimura was looking.

"Jeez." Ryoma said, smiling.

"You're here, chibisuke." Ryoga said.  
"You're late." Atobe said then smirks.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Tezuka said.

"Let's go!" Sanada says then they all ride in the airplane.

* * *

**Ok, ok. I know the ending in this chapter is not so good, but trust me, the next chapter will be awesome! So, wait for it guys! I will be busy for school this past few days, so please wait longer! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry again if I messed up for the past chapters. But i'll try my best to not mess up again! :) And oh, I rewrite the chapter 3. Not really "rewrite". I just add some story there. :))) Gomen ne for the wrong grammars, if there are! :D Well then, enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY THE OOCs.**

* * *

"We're here." Yukimura said.  
"America!" Kintaro said, jumping excitedly.  
"Wow! So this is America!" Kikumaru said in amazement. "Ochibi, Is this your first time too, Ochibi?" Eji added then hugged Ryoma.  
"Ofcourse not, Eji-senpai. Don't you remember that I went here for the US Open?" Ryoma said.  
"Ahh! I forgot about that!" Eiji said then he let go of Ryoma.

So this is America? This is going to be fun, Koshimae!" Kintaro said excitedly.

"I wonder how delicious the foods are in here!" Momoshiro said happily.  
"Stop acting like a kid! Fsshhh!" Kaidoh said.  
"What did you say Mamushi?" Momoshiro said angrily.  
"Is there a problem about that, huh?" Kaidoh said. "Stop it you two. We didn't come here to fight!" Oishi said, acting like a mother of Seigaku.

"Hmph. Acting like that over something. How immature." Atobe said.

"Ryoma!" Kevin called. Everyone looked where the voice came from.  
"Kevin?" Ryoma says.  
"Welcome back, Ryoma." Kevin said.

"Who is he, Echizen?" Momoshiro said.  
"He's the one who Kirihara and Echizen played with in the 'American Junior Team' right?" Kawamura said.  
"That's right. He's the one who copies Echizen's special moves." Inui said, looking at his data notebook.  
"Yo." Kevin said to them. "By the way, I have some news."  
"Nande?" Ryoma said.  
"Ren came back in the US Open." Kevin said seriously.  
"Nani?" Ryoma said, a little shocked.

"Eh? Who's 'Ren'?" Kirihara said.

"Chibisuke, isn't he's the one who- ?" Ryoga said.

"He's the one who Ryoma beated in the US Open, and acted horribly in the court after their match." Kevin said.

"Acted horribly?" Fuji said. His eyes was open.

"Yeah. He really wanted to beat Ryoma, but Ryoma beated him up in straight games. He even tried to hit Ryoma with a tennis ball, which makes him get eliminated in the US Open." Kevin said.

-FLASHBACK-

Game and match! Ryoma Echizen of Japan, six games to love!" The scorer counted.

"Iie!" Ren shouted. "The match isn't finished!" Ren added. Ryoma looked at him then gets out of the court.  
"Don't run away!" Ren shouted at him the he served the ball to Ryoma's back.  
"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said after he hit the ball. "If you really want to beat me, make sure that you're strong enough."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"That's Echizen for him." Yanagi said.  
"A player should not act like that in the courts. He must me going soft!" Sanada said. (Haha. I just copy what Sanada always said. :D)

"But how would he come back if he's disqualified?" Wakashi said.

"I don't even know." Kevin said. "But speaking of Ren, He's having a match right now."

"Then let's see if he's strong enough to beat ore-sama." Atobe says then smirked.

"Hmp. I know that he's nothing to me." Kirihara said.

"Well then, let's go!" Kintaro said. They all walked ahead of Ryoma. Ryoma saw a vending machine and then he decided to buy ponta.

"Eh? What're you doing there, Ochibi?" Eiji said, noticing that his tensai is not following them.  
"I'm not interested in his match." Ryoma said, inserting the coin to the vending machine.  
"Let's go, Echizen!" Momoshiro called. Ryoma just ignored him. He just continue to buy ponta. He was about to get his ponta when Eiji and Momoshiro pulled him.

"What're you doing?" Ryoma said, irritated at his senpais.  
"You gotta come with us!" Momoshiro said.  
"Chotto! I'll just get my ponta!" Ryoma said then gets his ponta from the vending machine.  
"Hayaku, Ochibi!" Eiji said then pulled out Ryoma and headed to the US Open Court.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Game an match! Ren Ichigawa, Six games to love!"

"We're late!" Momoshiro said loudly. "It's because of you, Echizen!" Momoshiro scolded his tensai.  
"Why me?" Ryoma murmured then drinks his ponta.

"He won." Kevin said. Everyone looked at the court curiously.  
"He really wanted to beat Echizen." Kenya said.

"Hello there, Ren-kun!" The japanese reporter said in English. "Sugoi ne. You improved a lot since your last fight here.  
What do you want to say to your fans?"

"Betsuni." Ren said in a rude way. Then, when he looked at the crowd. There, he sees Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma!" Ren shouted at him, pointing his finger. Everyone looked where was Ren pointing. "I'll beat you!" He said furiously.

"Hey, Isn't he's the one who beated that Ichigawa Ren?" One of the people from the crowd whisphered to the person be-  
side him.

"Hey, Echizen. That Ichigawa Ren has some guts." Momoshiro said.  
"I don't care." Ryoma said then walks away.

"Hey! Don't run away!" Ren shouted at him but Ryoma just ignored him. The Seigaku, Rikkaida, Hyotei, and Shitenhouji followed Ryoma.

"Tch." Ren murmured.

"Koshimae! Wait for us!" Kintaro said happily. Although, Kintaro is always such a nerk. :D "You're slow." Ryoma said, inserting a coin to the vending machine.

"Baka! You're the first one who walked ahead of us!" Momoshiro said.

"Hey, Chibusuke. Let's play some match with your friends. I know, there's a court near this place. I really wanna play a match since we came here from Japan." Ryoga said.

"Hai, hai." Ryoma said, sounding like he's not interested.  
"Let's have a match, Tezuka." Atobe said then smirked.  
"Sure. I don't mind." Tezuka said. There's no expression on his face. (That's like Tezuka at all. :D)

"Alright! I wanna fight Koshimae again!" Kintaro said.

"Hmmm ... You really wanna beat Ryoma too, huh." Ren said unforseen. Everyone looked at him like there faces was uneasy.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ryoma says. "Let's go."

"Chotto! Are you running away again?" Ren said. He's really persistent of beating up Ryoma.  
"I'm not running away. I don't like to fight unworthy opponents." Ryoma said, not looking at Ren.

"I said, don't run away!" Ren said angrily then he tried to hit Ryoma with a tennis ball. But Ryoma hitted it effort-  
lessly again like what happened after he beated Ren.  
"Hitting a tennis ball to my back again? Just tell me if your afraid of me." Ryoma said seriously.

"Nandatto?" Ren said furiously, then tries to punch Ryoma. But Momoshiro holded his fists before it goes to Ryoma.

"What do you think you're doing?" Momoshiro said madly.  
"I think Echizen was right. A player like you is unworthy." Tezuka said.

"Get off me!" Ren said pulling off his arms feircely.

"I guess I have no choice." Ryoga said. He was about to stop Ren by hitting the ball to his fist but he noticed that Atobe, Shiraishi, and Sanada had already done it. Ren was totally pissed off. He glared angrily at Tezuka, Ryoga, Atobe, Shiraishi, Sanada, and even Yukimura. Especially Ryoma.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Echizen?" Fuji asked him.  
"I'm alright, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma answered.

"You know, Echizen is not the only ones who's strong here." Yukimura said.  
"Yukimura-buchou was right. You know, I'm the best tennis player here. Oh, I think not only here." Kirihara said arrogantly.  
"Kirihara." Sanada called him.  
"Hai, Fukubuchou!" Kirihara said. (His expression was like in the POT Movie II. XD)

"We better get off here." Shiraishi said.  
"Right. Let's go." Tezuka said.

"I'll beat you all!" Ren shouted at them. Everyone just ignored him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's why, you don't wanna fight him, Koshimae!" Kintaro said.  
"Just forget about that. Better off, we should go to the Hotel to arrange our things." Ryoma said.  
"That's right, that's right! Many things happened a while ago! I want to get some rest!" Kikumaru said. Then he noticed that Momoshiro is looking around like he's looking for someone. "Eh? Who are you searching for, Momo?"

"I'm searching for that 'Kevin' ... Isn't he's with us a while ago?" Momoshiro said.

"You didn't notice? He told us that he had some things to do." Ryoma said.  
"Hnnn .. I didn't noticed that." Momoshiro.

"Let's just go to the Hotel." Oishi said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow! Is this the place you're staying at, Koshimae?" Kintaro said in amuzement.  
"This is an amazing place, Echizen!" Momoshiro said excitedly.  
"Don't act like a kid ... Fsshhh." Kaidoh hissed.  
"Take back what you said, Mamushi!" Momoshiro said.

"Eh?" Eiji said loudly.

"Doshte, Eiji?" Oishi asked him. Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped arguing.

Where's Ochibi?" Eiji said.

"Eh? Echizen?" Some players from different Tennis clubs said in Unison.

Meanwhile ...

Ryoma go to his Own Room then lay down on his bed.

"Meow." Karupin mumbled. But it seemed that Ryoma don't noticed him.

"Ren ..." Ryoma whispered to himself when Ren's image stayed in his mind.

* * *

**Chapter done. :) Maybe, It'll take 2-3 day before the next chapter. :) And sorry to for the mispellings! **

**And oh. Only the SEIGAKU, RIKKAI, HYOTEI, SHITENHOUJI, AND OTHER CHARACTERS LIKE SAKUNO are here in the America. I think, it's troublesome if everyone was in here the story! ;3 Wait for the next RYOSAKU MOMENTS! ;) See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, minna! *smiles* It's been awhile! Now, It's here, Chapter 5! :D Again, sorry for the mispellings and wrong grammars! Gomen ne! *bows* Well then, enjoy reading this Chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY THE OOCs.**

* * *

"Chibisuke!" Ryoga wakes his younger brother.

"Hn?" Ryoma said then yawns. He looked at his clock on the table beside his bed. "Why are you waking me up? It's just 6:30 in the morning."  
"Everyone wanted to play tennis outside, we can't just leave you here." Ryoga said.  
"Hai, hai. I'll just eat my breakfast and then I'll go after you." Ryoma said, sounding like he don't wanna come. What happened yesterday is still stucked in his mind. He don't feel like playing tennis after all.

"I'll leave then, Ja." Ryoga says then leaves the hotel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hoi, hoi!" Eiji says, returning the ball to they're opponent. He was really into it since it was their first match in here, especially that his playing with his partner, Oishi.

"Burning!" Kawamura shouted, hitting the ball using his Hadoukyu, making them won a game.

"Game, Fuji-Kawamura pair, three games to two!"

a"Nice shot, Kawamura-san." Fuji says, smiling. Everybody looked at the gate of the court. They noticed that Ryoma was in here, atlast.

"Jeez." Ryoma said, entering the courts.

"Oi, Echizen! You're late!" Momoshiro says loudly.

"You had a long breakfast, Chibisuke." Ryoga said. Ryoma came here at 7:15, he came _really_ late.

"Ohayou, Echizen." Fuji greeted him. Oishi, Kawamura, and Eiji greeted him too.

"Echizen, 10 laps around the court." Tezuka said, acting like they were in their school, practicing and Ryoma came late again. "Hai." Ryoma says then starts to run.

_Everyone was having their matches seriously. Ryoga got a call from their Mother, saying that tomorrow is their flight to America. Ryoma finished running around the courts._

"Echizen." Tezuka called Ryoma while tying his shoelace.  
"Doshte?" Ryoma said while taking his racket out of his bag.  
"Let's play." Tezuka said in formal. Everyone looked at them curiously. _Tezuka and Echizen was having their match? .. Seriously? _They all felt the same way.

"Hmmm .. What makes you-" Tezuka didn't let Ryoma finish what he was about to say. He entered the court rapidly and served the ball.

"You're really into it, huh." Ryoma says then returned the ball to Tezuka. They started their match, rallying the ball.

"Tezuka and Echizen, huh." Atobe said then smirks.

"Eehhh ... There's an interesting match there, Shiraishi!" Kintaro says curiously.  
"It seems so, Kin-chan." Shiraishi said. He's interested about the match either.

"Echizen, show me what a real Pillar of Support has!" Tezuka says the returned the ball with a Zero-shiki drop-shot and got a point.

"He's pretty good to make Tezuka get serious like that." Sanada said.  
"That's the reason why Tezuka chose him to be Seigaku's Pillar of Support." Yukimura added.  
"Hmph, He's got a lot things to do." Atobe says coolly.  
"Sou da ne." Fuji said.

"Game, Tezuka-buchou, 3 games to 1!" Momoshiro counted.

"You still have lots work to work on." Ryoma said in English, starting to use his _Muga no Kyouchi_.

"There it is, Muga no Kyouchi!" The trio said in unison.

"Go, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted, cheering for Ryoma.  
"Tomo-chan, Don't shout!" Sakuno said, embarrassed.

"He's starting to get serious." Marui says then blows a bubble.

"Big Bang!" Ryoma said then served the ball using _Big Bang_. Tezuka easily returned it.

"As what we expected from Tezuka." Yanagi said.  
"Chibisuke." Ryoga murmurs.

"Viking Horn!" Ryoma said. This time, he's using the _Viking Horn_.

"That will not work Echizen." Fuji says. Everyone just watch the match seriously.

"Abare .. Dama!" Ryoma says returning the ball.

"_Abare Dama_ this time, nya!" Eiji says.

"Is this what a Pillar of Support can only do, Echizen?" Tezuka says loudly then uses his _Tezuka Zone_.

"Ofcourse not!" Ryoma said then returned the ball using his _Samurai Drive_ and got a point.

"40-30!"

"It's the move he used in the National Tournament." Yanagi said.  
"Not bad, Chibisuke." Ryoga says.

"This is a nice game, right Kabaji?" Atobe said while smirking.  
"Usu." Kabaji answered.

"How about we warm up a bit, Atobe?" Yukimura says, removing his Rikkai Jacket. When he saw Ryoma and Tezuka's match, he feels like having a match with Atobe. He never fight Atobe before.  
"Heh, that's what I'm talking about." Atobe says, getting the ball off the ground.

"Shiraishi, It's not right that they're the only ones who's showing off their talents, right?" Sanada said, handing Shiraishi's racket to him.  
"Sou da ne." Shiraishi says then takes his racket. They all started to have their matches.

"It's heating up here!" Horio says.  
"I agree with you!" Kachiro said.

"Game, Tezuka-buchou, 5 games to 2!" Momoshiro counted. "Oi oi, What's exactly happening to Echizen?"

"Echizen don't play like this." Kaidoh says.

"Ne, Ochibi! Get serious!" Eiji shouted.

"What're you doing, Chibisuke?" Ryoga added.

_Ryoma's PoV_

_What's happening to me? Every time I hit the ball, Ren always came up on my mind. My Muga no Kyouchi is not like this. Dammit. I'm right after all. I knew it. I can't concentrate at my match after all. I can't play like this, especially that Buchou is the one I'm playing with. Wake up!_

_Tezuka's PoV_

_I noticed that Echizen's Muga no Kyouchi is not ... real. Like his shots weren't stronger than usual. Echizen was not really foccusing in this fight. It seems like there's something that's bothering in his mind. I don't want a match like this._

_-End of PoVs-_

"40-15!" Momoshiro counted.

"Stop." Ryoma was about to serve the ball but Tezuka stopped him. Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, and Shiraishi stopped their matches when Tezuka stopped Echizen serving the ball. They noticed it either that there's something wrong with Ryoma. "You can't play seriously if something is bothering in your mind. Let's play next time if you cleared up your mind."

"Iie ... It's just ..." Ryoma says, making all the players worried about him.

Momoshiro goes to Ryoma to cheer him up a little. "C'mon Echizen. I think you need to rest or relax a little bit."  
"That's right. What about if we go to the Amusement Park?" Ryoga said.

"Ehhh .. Amusement Park? Let's go in there, Koshimae!" Kintaro says excitedly.

"Iiyadda." Ryoma says, returning his racket to his bag.

"C'mon, Ochibi! We like to go there too!" Eiji says.  
"That's right Echizen!" Momoshiro says.

"If you want, you can go there all by yourself." Ryoma said.  
"Eehhh?" Eiji and Kintaro shouted.

"Demo, Everybody wanted to come! We can't just leave you here!" Eiji said. Kintaro nodded worriedly, wondering if Ryoma will come with them or not.

"If you want Kin-chan, you can go with them. Just leave Echizen here." Shiraishi said.  
"Eehh? You're not going too, Shiraishi?" Kintaro said.

"We neither." Tezuka says.

Ryoga, Momoshiro, Eiji, and Kintaro decided to pull them to the Amusement Park.

"Hey, what're you doing!" Ryoma says. Atobe laughed coolly.

"I think, Ore-sama needed to have fun sometimes, right Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji nodded.

"You too, Tezuka. It's good to have fun sometimes." Atobe said.

"Yosha! We're going all to the Amusement Park!" Kintaro says happily then they all headed to the Amusement Park.

_Ryoma just sighed. He thought that maybe he'll forget about Ren if he'd go the Amusment Park and have fun with his senpais. Is it really a good idea? Or maybe, It will just cause him to danger?_

* * *

**Finished! I hope you liked this chapter! I know i'ts short, but I think my next chapter will be longer! :) I'll gonna add more RyoSakus, don't worry! Maybe, I'll upload my next chapter tomorrow! Just wait. :)) Bye, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the Chapter 6. This is Ryoma's first encounter at Ren. Hope you'd all like this! Again, Sorry for the mispellings and wrong grammars! I'm planning to make another Fan Fiction were they all grew up! :) So please, wait for that! That's all. Enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY THE OOCs.**

* * *

"Yatta!" Kintaro shouted happily while riding the roller coaster with Ryoma, Eiji, and Momoshiro. "Isn't this fun, Koshimae!"

"Iie." Ryoma retorted, looking bored.

"Ochibi! Are you afraid of heights?" Eiji says loudly.  
"Ofcourse not! If I am, I would've vomited inside the airplane." Ryoma said.

"Just leave him, Eiji-senpai! Echizen is always like that!" Momoshiro said. They got off the rollercoaster and took off their seatbelts.

"Hey, Koshimae! Let's go in there!" Kintaro says, pulling Ryoma to the Horror Cave.  
"O-oi!"Ryoma said.

"Chotto matteo, Ochibi!" Eiji said. Momoshiro suddenly pokes him. "Eh? Toshta, Momo?"  
"Eiji-senpai, isn't that Oishi-senpai and the others?"

"Eh!" Eiji noticed Oishi with Fuji, Kawamura, Inui, and Kaidoh. "Oishi, Over here!" He waved his right hand.

"Eiji!" Oishi says when he noticed Eiji and Momoshiro.

"What're you doing here, senpais?" Momoshiro asked them.

"We're just talking here. We're searching for Tezuka and you two." Fuji says.

"Where's Echizen?" Kaidoh said.  
"Isn't Echizen and Kintaro from Shitenhouji were with you two?" Inui says while cleaning his eyeglasses.

"Speaking of that, they went inside the Horror Cave. We're going to follow them! Do you all wanna come?" Eiji says happily.

"Sure." Oishi said. "Let's go, Fuji ... Fuji?" Oishi says noticing that Fuji is looking somewhere.

"Oishi, It's Tezuka and the others." Fuji says, pointing to Tezuka, Atobe, and Shiraishi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tezuka, It seems that you're not good at Shooting." Atobe says arrogantly.  
"Is that so?" Tezuka said, aiming for the Jackpot Price. Tezuka won the Jackpot.

"Here's your prize." The man in the booth says, handing the Stuff Toy.  
"No thanks, we're just here to play. Tezuka said, doing a 'No sign'.

"Heh. You're pretty good to beat Ore-sama." Atobe says coolly, flipping his hair.

"By the way Shiraishi, Have you seen the others?" Tezuka asked.  
"Iie. I haven't saw Kin-chan. I think he's with Echizen."

"Tezuka!" Someone called. They saw Oishi, Fuji, Kawamura, and the others.

"Oishi." Tezuka said.

"We're searching for you!" Kawamura added.

"Ne Momoshiro, Isn't Kin-chan and Echizen are with you two?" Shiraishi says, looking at Momoshiro to Eiji.  
"Yeah, We're going to going follow them inside the Horror Cave." Momoshiro answered.  
"Do you all want to come with us?" Inui asked them.

"Sure." Atobe said. Shirashi and Tezuka agreed too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aaahhh!" Kintaro shouted when someone wearing a white dress passes by in front of them. He was so scared so he runned and runned, pulling Ryoma.

"Hey, Can you please keep quiet?" Ryoma told him.  
"Gomen ne! .. It's just too dark in here! It's so scary!" Kintaro hugged Ryoma.  
"Ofcourse it's scary in here. That's why this booth was named "Horror Cave". And it's not so scary after all." Ryoma said.  
"You look like you're not afraid after all!" Kintaro said loudly. Ryoma continued to walked ahead of him. Suddenly, a tennis ball came flying towards him.

"Watch out, Koshimae!" Kintaro pushes Ryoma. The tennis ball hit his shoulder with much power. _That was a powerful shot._  
He thought when it hit him.

"Kintaro!" Ryoma came running to him. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He says to his friend. Even though Kintaro was annoying sometimes,  
He is a nice friend after all.

"I'm okay, Koshimae." He says in a painful tone. "Demo..that shot is really strong. Someone inside this cave was trying to hurt you, Koshimae!"

"Just stay here." Ryoma goes to the place where the ball came from.  
"Where are you going Koshimae? It's too dangerous there!" Kintaro stops Ryoma but he doesn't care at all if anything _happens_ to him.

"Daijoubu. If something wrong happens, just shout." Ryoma said then leaves him.  
"Koshimae..." Kintaro murmured.

"Who's there?" Ryoma shouted. No one answered. "I said who's there!"  
Ryoma dissapeared in the dark. Kintaro was really worried now. "Koshimae! Where are you? I can't see you!"

"I'm just here! Just wait there!" Ryoma answered.

_Ryoma shivered. He felt like, something bad will happen. Ren's image popped into his mind. "What're you thinking? Ren wouldn't do that, even if you treated him badly before." He thought in his mind. Her body moves uncontrollably, like it's walking on its own. He kept telling himself that everything will be fine and nothing bad will happen. But he was wrong. So wrong. He saw someone coming near him. A familiar image._

_"Yo, Echizen Ryoma." Someone said._

_Kintaro's PoV_

_I didn't know what to do. Why did I let Koshimae go there on his own? I knew that someone wanted to hurt Koshimae, but I let him go there. What the hell am I thinking? I wanted to follow Koshimae, but my body won't move. __Like my body was frozen. Minutes passed by, I heard Koshimae arguing with someone. Seconds passed, I heard something big fell down and someone shouted in a painful tone. What was exactly happened to Koshimae?_

_End of PoV_

"What's that?" Momoshiro shouted when they a heard someone shouting and like something big fell down.  
"Hey, hey ... What's going on?" Atobe said. His heart is starting to beat _so_ fast.

_"Koshimae!" Thay heard someone shouting._ Everyone flinched.

"Kin-chan ... ?" Shiraishi and the others run so fast when they heard Kintaro shouting.

"Shiraishi!" Kintaro said when he noticed that Shiraishi and the others is here, atlast. Shiraishi noticed Kintaro's injured shoulder. "What happened to you Kin-chan!"  
"What was exactly happening? Minutes ago, we heard something terrible or b-big fell down or happened, and now w-we saw you ... injured?" Momoshiro said. Tense. The others were just speechless for what was happening. They didn't know how to react.

"A while ago, someone wanted to hit Koshimae a tennis ball. I saved Koshimae that's why my shoulder is injured. Then, Koshimae goes to that place to find someone who aimed him! At first, everything was fine but- .."

"But what?" Everyone jumped into conlusion.

"I h-heard Koshimae arguing with someone and then ... I he-heard something big fell d-down ... "

"Chotto, Are you saying that something happened to Echizen?" Tezuka loses his coolness. Kintaro didn't reply. He was _so_ shocked for what was happening. _Everyone _was really shocked. Their bodies frozed.

Then, they heard some footsteps. _Someone_ _was seriously coming near them._

__"Who's that?" Atobe shouted.

* * *

**End of Chapter. **

**Well, do you liked it? I know, it's really short! :) I promise, the next chapter is gonna be awesome! More RyoSakus in the next chapters, I PROMISE! :D See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the late upload. I'm really busy for school. Sorry again.** **:( Anyways, ****Here's the Chapter 7. :) ****Gomenesai for the mispellings and wrong grammars! :) I hope you'd all like this chapter. Enjoy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY THE OOCs.**

**By the way! Italicized words are for thoughts or important details, and for those words that's inside the parentheses are just my comments. Just ignore them! :)**

* * *

"Who's that?" Atobe says loudly, getting annoyed for what was happening.

"Stop shouting, Monkey King." Someone said. _He sounds familliar._ They all thought.

They were all happy and relieved. Ryoma finally appeared.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru hugged him.

Ryoma choked. "I c-can't breathe, Eiji-senpai..."

"Thank God you're ok, Echizen." Oishi said, sounding like a Mother worrying for his son. Tezuka just nodded, looking relieved too.

"We're all worried about you!" Momoshiro said, sounding like he was about to cry.  
"Don't be overreactive, Momo-senpai." Ryoma murmured.

"Koshimae! What happened?" Kintaro uttered.

"Don't ask, nothing happened. What is needed to know is if you're ok." Ryoma mumbles, like nothing happened.

"Don't act like there's nothing happened, Echizen!" Momoshiro retorted.

"We heard a loud thud a while ago." Fuji said.

"Yeah. Like something big fell down. We thought that something bad happened to you." Shiraishi added.

"Nothing happened. Someone was just trying to scare us a while ago. He really don't want to hurt someone. He already said sorry." Ryoma uttered.

"Is that all?" Tezuka asked seriously. He's definitely sure that something happened.

Ryoma caught his gaze. "Like I said, nothing happened. That's all." He said then walked to the exit. _Atobe and Tezuka noticed something. _

"Did you see that, Tezuka?" Atobe murmurs to Tezuka. _"Yeah. His shoulder ..."_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-__0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"Itte!" Ryoma uttered when the nurse cured his wound.

"What happened to you? This is not just a simple wound. It's so blackish." The nurse asked him.

"Betsuni. I'm just really careless so I bumped my shoulder so hard on something" He answered, trying to make some excuse.

"Hmm. Well, that seems a really hard bump to make you shoulder and arm like this." The nurse chuckled at him.

"Ok, ok. A big rock fell on my shoulder so I got this."

"In the Horror Cave? I know that there are many big rocks inside that. I heard people chit chatting about a loud thud." She narrated.

"You're ears seems big to heard that." Ryoma muttered. The nurse laughed. Then she noticed that Ryoma was glaring at her.

"Doshte? Are you falling inlove with me?" She joked.

"Iie." Ryoma turned his face away from her._ "You're just..familliar..."_

"So you remembered me." Ryoma looked at her curiously. _"Remembered? I'm sorry?"_ He retorted.

"I thought you remembered me!" She reacted. Ryoma finally remembered her. His eyes widened a little.

_"You're.. Ichigawa Ren's ..?"_

_"Sou da ne. I'm his younger sister. My name is Ichigawa Yoko."_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"Koshimae!" Kintaro shouted looking for Ryoma. Everybody is looking for him. Ryoga suddenly noticed Kintaro. Marui, Yuuta,  
Niou, and Kirihara are with him.

"Ne, You're Kintaro right?" Ryoga says loudly. Kintaro noticed him then waved his two arms.

"Hey! Koshimae's Aniki!"

"Why are you looking for Chibisuke?" He asked. They went near Kintaro. Tezuka, Atobe, Shiraishi, and the others suddenly goes to them.

"Eh? Tezuka and Atobe are with him. Even Shiraishi from Shitenhouji." Kirihara muttered.

"Yo. Have you all seen Echizen?" Shiraishi asked.

"Iie. Why are you looking for him?" Yuuta said.

"Did something happened to Chibisuke?" Ryoga chattered, looking a little worried.

"Nothing really..." Oishi murmured.

"Actually, something happened to him." Tezuka says in formal.

Everyone looked at him. "Eh? What happened to Ochibi? We're just finding him because he ran off the cave.." Eiji uttered.

"Iie. We noticed that something's wrong in his shoulder." Atobe said.

"Echizen's shoulder?" Momoshiro said.

"What exactly happened?" Marui said to them.

"Hey, hey. Is this really serious?" Kirihara chattered. Ryoga just looked at Atobe and Tezuka seriously, waiting for their respond.

"I noticed that there's something wrong about Echizen. That's all." Tezuka responded, trying to make Ryoga not to worry about his younger brother.

"Echizen's arm is injured." Atobe corrected. _It's better to tell the truth, Tezuka._ Tezuka caught his glare. He glared back.

"So, where is he?" Ryoga said, panicking a little.

"We're all trying to find him." Oishi says.

Ryoga rapidly ran and looked around to find his brother. _Damn, what was he thinking?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"You're...Ren's younger sister?" Ryoma asked curiously. He doesn't even know that his rival has an younger sister.

"Um, yeah." She answered. "Actually, I'm a young singer here in America. I'm really surprised that you didn't even notice me." She chuckled.

_How would I know? I'm not a music-lover._ Ryoma thought. "If you're a singer here in America, then why are you here..  
curing me?"

"Oh. About that, I really wanna go in here. Inside this Amusement Park. You know, Singer-life." She uttered. "So I thought of dressing up like a nurse."

"You really get in here. Demo, Amusement Park is for playing or having, not for doing nurse works." Ryoma retorted. Yoko laughed a little bit.

"I really wanna get to ride the rides." She said. "But after I dressed up like this, I think, dressing up like this is not _really_ a good idea."

"You're so dumb to realized that after you acted like a nurse." Rinko pouted when she heard that.

"I'm not dumb." She retorted.

"Yes you are." Ryoma says then opened the Exit Door.

"Eh? Where are you going, Ryoma-kun?"

"You say that you wanna ride in those, right?" He pointed his finger to the rides.

"Hontou?" Yoko says happily, then runs out to the door. Ryoma stopped him.

"Doshte?" Rinko said.

"Promised me that you won't tell my team mates about that." He blackmailed.

"Naro hodo. You're just blackmailing me!" She says loudly.

"Can you please keep your voice low? It's really annoying." He said.

"Hai, hai! I won't tell! Just help me don't get notice by people! Let's go, Ryoma-kun!" She says excitedly, pulling Ryoma.  
**( I hate this girl! X( )**

"Get off your hands from me!" Ryoma says, pulling his arm.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"Tomo-chan! Chotto matteo!" Sakuno shouted at his friend, catching his breath.

"Sakuno, You're so slow! And also you three!" Tomoka says then pointed at Horio and the others.

"Demo-san, You're really so fast!" Horio reacted. Tomoka glared at him evily.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "I wanna see Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka says, day dreaming that she and Ryoma would be sweetly riding inside the Ferris wheel. Sakuno and the others look at her weirdly.

Sakuno sighed. He wanted to see Ryoma either. She walked to the comfort room for she was about to pee. Sakuno suddenly stopped. _She flinched._

_She saw Ryoma walking with another girl that's grabbing his cap. _

_"Who's that...girl?"_

* * *

**Chapter done! I know, it's a short chapter again! Ok. So this isn't the chapter that has RyoSaku moments. But promise, next chapter has RyoSaku moments! I SWEAR! I already checked it from my Fanfic notebook. I'm gonna upload the next chapter... maybe tomorrow! I'll upload it as fast as I can. Well then, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! Atlast, Chapter 8 uploaded! Gomen-chai for waiting! :) Once again, Sorry for the mispellings and wrong grammars, Gomen ne! *bows* I hope you'd like this chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ONLY THE OOCs.**

* * *

"Ryoma-kun...?" Sakuno muttered. Sadly. Seeing your biggest crush with someone else is somehow hard. _Really hard._

"O-oi!" Ryoma said, annoyed at Yoko. She was trying to get Ryoma's cap from him.

"Just lend me that for a moment! People will realize that I'm a singer if you wouldn't let me borrow your cap." Yoko said. Ryoma just fixed his cap, ignoring her.

"I don't care. You're wearing your sun glasses, don't you?" Ryoma said. "People wouldn't recognize you. Unless if you wouldn't keep your mouth shut."

Yoko frowned a little. "Don't talk to me that way, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma give her a _you're-such-an-annoying-person_ look. "Can you don't call me that? We weren't close. We had just met a while ago." He said in a little rude way. **( Hahaha. :D But she let Sakuno call him that! :) )**

Yoko pouted. "Why are you treating me like that, Ryoma-kun?" She retorted. Ryoma just drink his ponta and ignores her.

"Nevermind! Let's just go in there!" She pointed to the ferris wheel.

"Go there if you want to."

"Ryoma-kun!" She retorted the pulled Ryoma.

"EEHHHH? WHO'S THAT GIRL?" Tomoka shouted. Sakuno and the others covered their ears. "How dare she's pulling Ryoma-sama just like that!" Tomoka says angrily. She was about to go there but Sakuno stopped her.

"Tomo-chan! Don't be like that!" Sakuno said, stopping his friend.

"But he's touching my Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said. "Sakuno, You're the Vice-president of Ryoma-sama's Fans Club! You should protect Ryoma-sama from other Fan Girls!"

_Sakuno's PoV_

_I didn't know what to say to Tomo-chan. I feel the pain in my chest. I feel very sad. But, I can't let Tomo-chan and the others recognize it. That girl is so lucky. I know that Ryoma-kun isn't the type of person who would get close to girls. But why Ryoma-kun's is with another girl? They look like they're having fun. I didn't move for several minutes. I felt like I was in a dream. I suddenly get back to my real self when somebody called me._

_"Ne, Ryuzaki-chan?" I looked up. I notice that our senpais and the other players from different teams are here with us._  
_Tomo-chan told me that I was like unconcious. Everybody were looking at me. They're seemed little worried about me._

_"Dajoubu desu ka, Sakuno?" Tomo-chan asked. I just nodded and answer what our senpais asks._

_"Did you all saw Echizen?" Tezuka-buchou says seriously. Tomo-chan rapidly asked his question._

_"Hai! Ryoma-sama is with an another girl ... There!" She pointed where Ryoma-kun and the girl with him was standing._  
_Everyone looked where she pointed. They look like they were all relieved that they find Ryoma-kun._

_"Chibisuke!" Ryoma-kun's Aniki called him. Ryoma-kun and the girl with him looked at us. We went to him._

_"Koshimae!" Kintaro-kun hugged him. Ryoma-kun looked a little annoyed at him._

_"Echizen, we're all finding you! Where have you been?" Oishi-senpai said, sounding like a Mother._

_"Yeah. Is your arm ok?" Fuji senpai said. I suddenly looked at Fuji-senpai then Ryoma-kun. Arm? Why did Fuji-senpai asked Ryoma-kun if his arm's alright? Did something happened to Ryoma-kun? I thought confusingly. I started to worry about Ryoma-kun. I notice Tomoka is worried for him either._

_"What do you mean, Fuji-senpai? Ofcourse my arm is alright." Ryoma-kun mumbled._

_"Don't act like your arm wasn't injured!" Momo-senpai told him. Everyone is waiting for Ryoma-kun's respond. Even me too._

_Th girl beside Ryoma-kun suddenly talked. "Daijoubu! I already cured him." She said. Cured him? I thought. Every-_  
_one looked at him. Ryoma-kun glared at him in a rude way._

_"Chotto." Atobe-senpai suddenly uttered.. Everyone caught his attention. "Aren't you're a singer here in America?"_

_"Singer?" I muttered. Everybody looked at her. Ryoma-kun wasn't paying attention at them._

_"You're a singer?" Kirihara-san from Rikkaidai asked._

_"Um..yeah." She mumbled. "I'm Ichigawa Yoko. I'm also Ichigawa Ren's younger sister. Everyone flinched. I wonder why._

_"Ichigawa Ren's ... Younger sister?" Kaidoh said._

_"Based here on my data, 70.53% that Ichigawa Ren has a younger sister." Inui-senpai says then he pushes his eyeglasses upwards._

_Ryoma-kun looked down. "Ren..."_

_Everyone was in silence. Ryoma-kun looked a little pale. I don't what to do. I feel tense or what. I just stare at Ryoma-kun worried ly. I hoped I could do something to cheer them up, especially Ryoma-kun._

_End of Sakuno's Pov_

_Flashback (More likely in Ryoma's mind)_

_"Who are you?" Ryoma said. He shivered. He definitely knew that person._

_"Do you missed me, Echizen?" A voice came. Ryoma flinched. Ren was here. The person who attacked them._

_"Ren?" Ryoma muttered. His body can't move. He can't believe that Ichigawa Ren would go this far, hurting one of his friends. Even him._

_Ren smirked. He tossed the ball and hits it to the rocks above the ceiling. He was trying to injure Ryoma._

_"AH!" Ryoma screamed in a painful voice. One of the big rocks fell down on his shoulder._

_"Does it hurt, Echizen Ryoma?" Ren laughed like a witch. He looked like a formidable person._

_Ryoga glared at him angrily. "Is this the way you fight your opponent?" Ryoma said with fierce._

_Ren smirked at him. "This is the sign of my warning, Echizen Ryoma. Tell it to your friends too." Ren said then walked away, laughing horribly._

_Ryoma flinched."My friends? But...why?" Ryoma thought. It makes him dizzy. He don't get it at all. "Why would I tell the others? It doesn't concern them... Nande ...?" He kept analyzing. He cough and caught his breath. He thinked that maybe the others were looking for him. I can't tell them what happened. He thought. Ryoma stood up, arranging his jacket so no one will notice his injured shoulder. He started to walked back to the place were he left Kintaro._

_End of flashback (End of Ryoma's PoV)_

"Echizen?...Echizen!" Momoshiro called him. Ryoma looked up, getting back to his real self. He saw that everybody's faces were looking at him worriedly.

"Chibisuke, Daijoubu ka?" Ryoga asked him. The others were just looking at him.

"I'm ok." Ryoma says in English. He noticed that Tezuka is glaring at him. Even Atobe, for what they knew about his arm.

"You're not like your real self, Chibisuke. Tezuka and Atobe already told us what happened to your shoulder." Ryoga narrated.

"What exactly happened to you?" Fuji said. Ryoma thinked that telling the truth will make this thing worse. _More._ But he don't want to be the center-of-attraction because of that. He hates it when everyone was asking and staring at him. He don't know what to do.

"Can't you talked...ahn?" Atobe said. "You're shoulder is injured right?"

"Echizen, You need to go the clinic, c'mon." Shiraishi said then pulled Ryoma's left arm, making it in pain.

"Itte!" Ryoma uttered.

"Is that what who has no injure?" Kaidoh said.

"I didn't say that I had no injure." Ryoma muttered.

Everyone was in silence. Yoko were looking at them, in tense. She finally says a word. "A-nou...Don't worry about him, I already cured him. Daijoubu." Yoko gave them an_ everthing's-alright_ smile.

"Cured him? Isn't your a singer? And..Why are you here?" Kirihara asked her curiously.

"Um, Actually, I dressed up like a nurse a while ago so someone really believed that I was a real nurse. So, I got stuck in the clinic... then, I find Ryoma-kun with a big, big bruise. Something like that." Yoko narrated.

Sakuno flinched. _So she's not Ryoma-kun's girlfriend._ She thought. _Relieved._ Her heart stopped pouding. She don't why. All she know is she's really happy that nothing was with Yoko and Ryoma. She noticed that Ryoma was _looking at her_, making her face red. He probably noticed that she was acting strange.

"So..You're not Ryoma-sama's girlfriend?" Tomoka said with excitement, waiting for Yoko's NO. Ryoma frowned a little when he heard Ryoma-sama's girlfriend. He would never be with a girl like that. _NEVER._

"Huh? Ofcourse not! We just had met a while ago!" Yoko retorted. "Demo-san..There's a big possibily that Ryoma-kun and I could be a lover someday!" Rinko said, hugging Ryoma's arm again. Ryoma was really annoyed at her. At the same time, Tomoka burst with angriness.

"NANDATTO?" Tomoka screamed. Many people stared at her. Sakuno tried to make her friend cooled.

"Tomo-chan!"

_In the other place, Tezuka kept staring at Ryoma. He knows that Ryoma is hiding something from them. The other's were just laughing at Tomoka and Yoko. Ryoga, Atobe, Shiraishi, and even Fuji can't make their selves relaxed. What was happening is making their brains like twisted. Ryoma, in the other hand, kept thinking about Ren. He was worried at his team mates about what will Ren do. But he also know that acting like that will make this thing worser. He want to face Ren and finished this fuss. Ryoga also kept staring at his younger brother. Someone suddenly broked their bad aura when someone called them._

"Ne, Tezuka-san!" The other Hyotei, Rikkai, and Shitenhouji regulars are coming to them. They all got back to their real self.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yukimura said. Marui's bubble gum popped.

"Betsuni, betsuni!" Kintaro said.

"I think, we should make things get back the way it should be." Shiraishi said.

"I got an idea! Let's all ride in there!" Yoko says, pointing to the Ferris wheel. Sakuno suddenly looked at Ryoma.  
She know that riding in the Ferris Wheel is _so_ good for lovers.

"Good idea, Yoko-chan!" Eiji agreed and so everyone. They all lined up their, waiting for their turn.

"Ryoma-sama, Let's go ride that together!" Tomoka suggested.

"O-oi! Who told you that you can be with Ryoma-kun! I'm his partner!" Yoko started their argument because of Ryoma again.  
Ryoma just ignored them and sipped his ponta.

"Next!" The woman said. It was their turn to ride. Yoko and Tomoka didn't heard her because they're quarreling. Sakuno just stared at Ryoma, blushing a little when he's drinking his ponta. Eiji suddenly whisphered something to Momoshiro then they grinned evily.

"1,2,3, go!" Eiji and Momoshiro said in unison, pushing Sakuno and Ryoma inside the ferris wheel and closed the door. Yoko and Tomoka suddenly stopped quarreling when they noticed that Ryoma and Sakuno is riding the ferris wheel _together_. Eiji and Momoshiro do a High five, laughing happily because their plan worked. Everyone looked above, looking at Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Ryoma-sama!" Yoko and Tomoka said in unison.

Sakuno's face turned red. "Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai!" She called out the window. Ryoma was still catching his breath,  
drowning because of his ponta when his senpais pushed them. He coughed and coughed.

Sakuno goes besides him closely. "Daijoubu desu ka, Ryoma-kun?" Her face turned _so_ red when she notice that _she's so close to Ryoma._

"I'm ok..." Ryoma coughed again. "Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai! Are you two trying to kill me?" Ryoma shouted at them.  
Eiji and Momoshiro just waved at them.

Ryoma goes back to his seat. "I guess we have no choice." Ryoma said. His eyes were closed, trying to rest. Sakuno sat properly. She can't believe that she and Ryoma was riding _together_ inside the ferris wheel.

"A-nou..." Sakuno murmurs.

Ryoma opened one of his eyes. "Doshta?"

"Um...Do you...like Yoko-chan?" Sakuno said, not looking at Ryoma. She can't look at Ryoma straight while asking a question like that. _Am I insane?_ She thought. Ryoma just glanced at her.

"If you don't want to answer, It's ok!" Sakuno said loudly. She doesn't feel like asking Ryoma a question like 's still asking herself why does she asked that.

"Why are you asking?" Ryoma finally talked to her.

"A-nou..just asking." Sakuno said. She sounded defensive.

"_Iie._" Ryoma said. He closed his eyes again. He got back to his real position.

"No?... I thought you liked her..." Sakuno muttered.

"That type girl isn't my type." Ryoma said. "In fact.._She really don't like me at all._"

Sakuno looked at him curiously. "Eh? What do you mean "She really don't like me at all"? It's so obvious that she likes you!"

"Is that so? I don't think she's a singer. _She is a really good, good actress._" Ryoma said.

"What are you saying, Ryoma-kun?" She really don't understand Ryoma at all. She kept staring at Ryoma. She doesn't even notice that their ride were finished.

"Aren't you going down?" Ryoma said, going outside the ferris wheel.

"Eh? Chotto matteo, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno ran to Ryoma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you want some drinks?" Ryoma said, inserting a coin to the vending machine.

"Hai!" Sakuno said.

"You know, you're so in formal." Ryoma says, getting their drinks. "Here." He said, giving Sakuno's drink.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled at him. Ryoma lowered his cap,_ hiding his smile when Sakuno smiled at him._

"Oi, Echizen!" Momoshiro called him, waving his hand in the air. Everybody was with him. "What are you two doing there?  
Isn't your date inside the Ferris wheel isn't enough?"

"That's right, that's right!" Eiji said, teasing the two of them. Everybody cheered for them except Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji, Shiraishi, Tachibana, Yukimura, and Sanada. Sakuno's face turned so red again.

Yoko suddenly shouted and came running to Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun! Too bad we don't ride together the Ferris wheel! If you want, we can ride again. Only the two of us!"

Ryoma ignored her, pretending he doesn't hear anything. "Momo-senpai, do you want some drink?"

"Sure!" Momoshiro said.

"Me too, Chibisuke!" Ryoga said.

_Why does Ryoma-kun ignores Yoko-chan?_ Sakuno thought.

"Ryoma-kun..?" Yoko muttered.

"Ne Koshimae, she's talking to you!" Kintaro pokes Ryoma then pointed at Yoko.

"Doshta, Ryoma-kun?" Yoko asked him.

Ryoma finally looked at her. "Betsuni. If you want to ride, you can ride by yourself."

"Hey, Chibisuke. You're being a little rude!" Ryoga scolded his older brother. Yoko just kept quiet, staring at Ryoma.

_It doesn't concern you._ Ryoma's expression screamed. "Here." He said, giving his ponta, touching Ryoga's face.

"Cold!" Ryoga uttered, getting his ponta.

"Ofcourse it's cold. It's from the vending machine." Ryoma said, being cocky. "Here's you drink, Momo-senpai."

"Domo!" He said then takes his ponta. and sipped it.

"Koshimae, I'm starting to get bored! Let's play!" Kintaro said.

"Before we go here, we played right? How many times do you want to play with me?" Ryoma said then sipped his ponta.

"Demo-san!" Kintaro said.

"Kin-chan, It's late. We can play tennis tomorrow." Shiraishi said.

"Daijoubu! I'm starting to get bored either. Let's play a little!" Ryoga said.

Ryoma sighed. "How immature." He muttered.

"Did you say something, Chibisuke?" Ryoga said, giving him a _I'm-not-immature_ look.

"Betsuni. I think everyone agreed to play. Let's go. I want to finish my match I didn't finish a while ago." He smirked.

"You're on." Tezuka said.

Atobe flipped his hair. "Ore-sama will beat you all." He said, coolly.

Ryoma looked at him weirdly. "You'll take back what you said, Monkey King." Ryoma said then walks ahead.

"Hmph. I'll will definitely don't take back what I said." Atobe smirked. Everyone was declaring their match for each other. Everybody was really into it.

Ryoga noticed that Yoko weren't following them. "Yoko-chan, What's wrong? If you can't play tennis, you can cheer for us with them instead!" He pointed to Sakuno and the others.

Yoko shaked her head. "Iie. It's ok. I got something to do. Aniki's probably finding me right now. I gotta go, Ja ne!"  
Yoko waved her hand, staying behind.

Ryoma stared at her a bit. _There's something she was hiding._ He knows that. _Thinking about that isn't the right time._ He thought.  
Ryoma started to walk and followed them.

Yoko waited until they're all gone. Yoko looked around. She make sure that no one was around. She took out her cellphone and typed _someone's_ number.

_Beep beep_

_"Moshi-moshi?" A voice on the other line answered._

_"Onii-chan, It's me." Yoko said. "I think that Echizen Ryoma already know that I'm just spying them."_

_"Don't tell me that you don't get any important details?" Ren answered._

_"Not really. But I know where can you attack them."_

* * *

**So, how is it? :D I'm really excited to upload the next chapter! Maybe on Saturday, I'll upload it. :) Well then, bye!**


End file.
